


Lights in the Water

by writer_rach



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_rach/pseuds/writer_rach
Summary: After months on the road, Cara's thoughts drift to what life would be like if she hadn't gotten caught up with the Mandalorian. But Din seems to know exactly how to draw her back.NOT CARA DUNE. OC CARA!!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Personalized Mandalorian One-Shots





	Lights in the Water

“Cara,” a voice floated to where Cara slept.

The young woman was resting, curled up in her bed before her eyes flickered open to see the faint outline of Din Djarin’s helmet over her. She yawned, still not quite awake.

“What is it?” She asked.

“We’re leaving soon,” he spoke. “I came to get you.”

“Oh!” Cara shot upwards, nearly knocking her head on the low ceiling in her little cabin in the Razor Crest.

She had completely forgotten that they were headed on a bounty hunt that day, one that she had finally been allowed on. Frequently, Din would just ask her to stay on the Razor Crest to watch the child as he went to complete hunts in order to keep them on the road and out of the Empire’s hands.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like spending time with the child. In fact, it was quite amusing to watch him chase around the ball and to try (and fail miserably at) teaching him words; however, the routine didn’t bring her the excitement she always longed for. She was constantly daydreaming about what her life could have been if she hadn’t gotten caught up in the chaos surrounding Din.

She quickly dressed and they made their way out of the ship, with Cara relegated to carrying a knapsack with a few rations. Din had offered to carry the child, and Cara was all-to-happy to be the one on alert as they approached a transport boat. 

They had been called to a water planet, and the moment they had landed, Cara had practically flung herself out the door, racing off to go exploring, despite Din’s protests. He had almost had to tackle her in order to get her to slow down, but her excitement had been so tangible that he almost regretted having to tell her off afterward.

Her small frown and the disappearance of her excited look had not gone unnoticed by Din, who found himself furrowing his brows in her direction.

When they boarded the boat, Cara went over to the side, lowering her guard slightly in order to peer over the edge as they began to take off towards their destination.

She felt Din come to stand beside her, his gaze on her as she looked out over the water. She sighed contentedly. They stood in comfortable silence for a little while, with Cara enjoying listening to Din direct the boat droid carefully out to the deep waters.

She reached over and allowed her hand to stream through the water; however, she hadn’t been expecting the boat to rock, and she felt herself beginning to topple over until there was a firm grasp on her waist.

She looked up to see that Din was beside her, holding tightly to her.

“Careful,” he said, his voice low and confident.

“Sorry,” Cara found herself flushing red with embarrassment.

“Don’t worry,” Din shook his head, allowing his grasp to slip from her waist, and she found herself lingering there, wishing he would touch her once more. “Watch yourself.”

Cara nodded, watching as he turned and walked away from her once again, scanning the horizon, across the water as they continued on.

“Why can’t all of these stops involve water?” Cara asked out loud to herself.

“Only if you were a fish, Cara,” Din’s voice chuckled out, causing her to look over and glare playfully at him as he teased her. He was pacing once more on alert as the boat began to approach a shoreline.

“I wish I could just,” Cara trailed off, looking out over the boat as the waves began to roll by, the fish and creatures swimming in the dark waters. “Be like them, then,” she motioned to a school of fish swimming behind the wake of the boat.

Din looked over at her, noting her wistful glance as she watched them. He couldn’t wrap his head around why she wanted to be a fish.

“So you do want to be a fish?” He asked, mocking confusion, causing Cara to laugh out loud, her eyes sparkling at the thought.

“No,” she shook her head. “No, just like, no responsibilities, no worries, no crazy wars or anything like that. They’re just. Free to eat, sleep, and swim,” she hummed to herself.

Din seemed to think for a moment, his eyes working behind his helmet, mind churning up a way to get her to smile again. He thought for a moment before shaking himself from his thoughts as they arrived on the other shore.

Their day was long, with Cara allowing Din to guide them across tricky paths and slosh through the wet swampland near the waters. When their hunt was over and they had taken care of the beast that had been plaguing the area, they were returned to the Razor Crest.

Cara was exhausted. She had followed every word that Din had spoken, his confidence and precision on the job was evident, and it was something she admired fully.

She had also noticed the small touches he would give her, checking in to ensure she was right behind him, in case there were threats. He would defend her and the child to the best of his abilities, and she was confident that he could, no matter the problem.

As they arrived back at the Razor Crest, they ate together before Cara watched as Din put the child to bed. It was sweet, to see him speak firmly, insisting that the child sleep.

The child would sometimes eye Cara as if to say ‘really?’ when he had to go to bed, and Cara would just laugh, shaking her head as Din looked over at her, helmet tilted in frustration.

Luckily, tonight, the child fell asleep quickly, and Din made sure his cabin was secure before turning to where Cara was lounging on the ramp, looking out over the nearby water, her hair down her back, allowing the warm, salty air to whip through it.

“You did good today,” Din spoke, coming to sit beside her on the ramp. He allowed his arm to wrap around her, pulling her so her head was laid on his shoulder.

“Me?” Cara laughed, shaking her head. “There are a handful of things that I’m half-decent at. But combat is not one of them.”

“But you’re getting better,” Din shook his head. “That’s what matters. Don’t sell yourself short, cyar’ika,” he said, the last word falling off his tongue with ease.

Cara enjoyed when he called her that, knowing that it was a sweet name for her, giving her a sense of security, knowing that he genuinely cared for her and would protect her no matter what.

She sighed, her eyes closing for a moment when she caught a whiff of her clothes from the swamp, and she pulled away.

“I should go clean up from today,” she said.

“Don’t take too long,” Din spoke cautiously as if hiding something from her.

“What?” Cara raised an eyebrow. 

“Just-“ he looked back at her as she began to stand. “Don’t take too long.”

She crossed her arms for a moment before rolling her eyes and moving away from him and towards the refresher. She grabbed a set of clean clothes, a pair of soft shorts and a t-shirt, something comfortable to wear for sleep.

When Cara stepped out of the refresher, she was surprised to see Din standing over by the door, twiddling his thumbs together slightly. When he noticed her, he shot up slightly, scanning her body, taking in every inch of her skin on her face, neck, arms, legs, everywhere.

“Beautiful,” he said, holding his hand out to her. “I have something I want to show you.”

“I thought-“

“Come on,” he motioned.

Cara allowed herself to take his hand, and she smiled as he brought her outside. They walked towards the nearby water, and as they rounded the corner, Cara’s eyes lit up as she saw little lights dancing in the water.

“What is that?” She asked, pointing to them, her eyes reflecting the soft glow of the lights in the water.

“I asked a local about the wildlife, and he mentioned these small plankton that light up at certain times of the night. Turns out he was pretty spot on.”

“It’s beautiful,” Cara said, going and sitting down over at the water’s edge, with Din coming and standing beside her. She looked up at him and patted the seat before beginning to take her shoes off so that she could wade into the water to go get a closer look.

Din sat down, watching as she moved into the water, going out deeper until it almost reached her waist, despite being fully-clothed, and she was in the middle of the lights. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, wanting nothing more than to bring her over to him, her skin against his.

He shed his armor quickly before hesitating as he was about to step into the water, with his under-armor clothes and his helmet on. He wanted more than that. He wanted her. Needed her. 

He watched as she spun with the lights, her hair reflected in a halo of gold around her head, her eyes shining like the water. Din could feel how truly happy she was, and he took a deep breath, his hands reaching up and removing his helmet.

Cara was mid-spin when she froze, seeing that the man on the shore was standing beside his armor, his helmet resting on the ground beside him. 

The lights no longer had her attention as she took in the face of the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. His brown eyes were kind and gentle, his face framed with stubble, and his hair slightly messy from his helmet.

“Din?” She whispered, just barely loud enough for him to hear.

He approached her, wading into the water. As he approached, Cara reached out and allowed him to pick her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as her hand went up and traced his skin, her eyes never once leaving his face.

“You’re-“ she was cut off when she felt his lips on hers, and she melted into them.

His lips were rough, but his kiss was soft and passionate, his eagerness to touch her evident by the way his hands traced up and down her back.

“Cyar’ika,” he finally broke the kiss, his forehead now pressing up against hers.

“Din,” Cara replied, her eyes opening, still shocked that he had allowed her in so close that he removed his helmet. “Thank you,” she spoke before he could say anymore.”

“For what?”

“For this,” she waved to the lights around them, swirling in the water below. “And for sharing yourself with me,” she said, her hand going up and touching his cheek.  
He seemed to press into it for a moment, a touch he had desperately longed for for so long, and he was determined to feel all of her.

“Be mine tonight,” he said quietly, darkly. It was both a question and a suggestion for her to take.

And so she did.

That night, the two of them burned with passion, their kisses and touches turning into a fire that they could not contain. Cara couldn’t keep her mind off of him as he touched her where she needed it most, where he laid his claim to her, his strong grip on her skin, and his direction for her driving her wild.

As the night came to an end, Cara was lying near the water, now dressed in clean clothes, her head resting against Din’s chest. They were quiet once more, listening to the sounds of the water lapping up onto the shore and to each other’s hearts.

“You are mine forever, cyar’ika,” Din said quietly.

“I know,” Cara replied, "I know." She allowed a soft smile to cross her face before she looked up at him, still in awe at his beauty. She could look up at him forever.

However, as his hands gently swept through her hair, her eyes soon fluttered close, and she allowed herself to dream, knowing that no matter what exciting possibilities there could be for her, none of them would ever be as excitingly perfect as this one.


End file.
